


Go Fish

by glow_in_the_dark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Go Fish, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you have a four?"</p><p>"Go fish."</p><p>Stiles picked a card from the 'river' across Derek's chest.</p><p>"Do you have a- that's cheating, Stiles." Derek glared up at Stiles from his position lying down on the bed.</p><p>Stiles looked away with an indignant sniff, "I have no idea what you're talking about."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I went to put the tag "Go Fish" in for shits and gigs on my part and then a bunch of other tags came up referencing s2ep20 which is apparently also called "Go Fish" and this fic has nothing to do with that and is only referencing the card game. Just so we are clear. Enjoy my first published fic in the Teen Wolf universe!!
> 
> Not beta'd so all errors arrrgh mine me 'arty!!! ..... I'm so lame....

"Do you have a four?"

"Go fish."

Stiles picked a card from the 'river' across Derek's chest.

"Do you have a- that's cheating, Stiles." Derek glared up at Stiles from his position lying down on the bed.

Stiles looked away with an indignant sniff, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lowering his eyebrows further at Stiles' blatant lie, Derek looked back at his cards. "Do you have a nine?"

"Go fish. Do you have an ace?"

"Give me a chance to pick up a card." Derek huffed, reaching up to his chest, blindly picking a card.

"Quick games a good game."

"Well we are here for roughly another half hour so there's really no rush. Go fish."

"Yeah, speaking of that, I've been thinking of installing a TV on the wall right above your bed and setting my PS3 up there. Raise your knees." Stiles frowned when he picked up a card that didn't match with any in his hand.

Derek raised his knees and bit back a groan as Stiles lent his weight back against them. "Not your PS4? Do you have a Jack?"

"Go fish. And there's no point putting my PS4 in here, I'll only be playing on it for up to an hour at a time, and it's not like this happens every time anyway. Do you have a four?"

"Still a no, go fish." Derek gripped Stiles' thighs with one hand, pointed claws ready as a threat. "Cheating."

"It ain't cheating when you have a four and you won't give it to me."

"I don't have a four. And what am I meant to do whilst you're playing video games?"

"Go along for the ride?" A smirk split across Stiles' face.

"Punny."

"I try to be. And I know you have a four," Stiles leaned forward and tapped the card that was on the far left of Derek's hand. "It's this one right here."

"You mean this two?" Derek turned the card around to show Stiles a two of spades, a smirk of his own in place.

"But how-"

"I know you've been through the card deck and placed little pencil dots in specific places on several cards to tell you what card is which. So I went out, bought another deck of this kind, wore the card out a bit by burring them up on the concrete, then figured out your dot system and switched the dots up. It's why you've been losing today so miserably."

"…"

Derek didn't hesitate to dig his claws into the meat of Stiles' thigh this time. "Cheat-ing."

"I wish I could be angry with you right now for foiling my master plan at winning in card games, but I'm too impressed with the amount of effort you went through to ensure I lost in a game of Go Fish."

"I can only date Stiles Stilinski for so long before I resort to his childish ways in some shape or form."

"Damn straight." Stiles smiled proudly, pushing all the cards off of Derek's chest. "Now what do we do?"

"Wait patiently in silence whilst we contemplate the meaning of life."

"Forty-two. I am not sitting here for another twenty minutes and doing nothing whilst I wait for your knot to go down. I'm bored, you literally have me stuck in this position and I need to be entertained. Why does it even stay inflated for so long?"

"To ensure an increased chance of pregnancy."

"Well newsflash, I lack several vital organs to become pregnant so hurry up and make like a popped balloon." Stiles clenched his abdominal muscles then glared at Derek when the werewolf dragged his claws down Stiles' thighs enough to split skin.

"Keep doing that and we will be here even longer. And it's not like my biology knows that you don't have a uterus."

"Keep shredding up my thighs and I'll cock block you for a month."

Derek raised his eyebrows in query.

"Two weeks."

A single brow raised higher than the other.

"A week?"

Derek looked away from Stiles entirely.

"Fine, we are both well aware that I don't have the will power to say no to you ever but I'm a horny teenager and you can hardly blame me for not wanting to get all up on this." Stiles gestured with a wave of his hands down to the body he was locked with. "But I can and will cut holes in all of your shirts where your nipples are the very moment I have the chance."

"Do that and I'll turn all of your jeans into assless chaps in addition to shredding all of your underwear."

"I'll… I don't like what you've become."

"You only have yourself to blame."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it then please **KUDOS** , and if you _really_ liked it then please **COMMENT**!! I would love to hear from you C:


End file.
